Naruto kami of the swordsman
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto runs away from the leaf after discovering some terrible news he runs into someone who gives him a legendary blade and he starts a new village what will happen when he learns all his abilities Naruto/massive harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ScorpionKing12 here with a story that is a challenge by Challenger**

**Hope you all like it it's a riot and my biggest harem to date anyway on with the story**

**Run away and the 8****th**** sword**

It was a dark night a little boy could be seen or not running through the forest crying why is this young boy crying well his name is Uzumaki Naruto only he just found out something very big lets find out shall we

**Flash back**

Naruto had just turned 5 in the morning and his Jiji Sarutobi the third Hokage had him brought to his office when Naruto got there his Jiji was not there so he sat and waited for him but like any other 5 year old he got bored in like three seconds and got up and looked around he sat in the hokages chair and saw a paper on it said "turn naruto into a weapon for the village" and it was signed by his Jiji It also said stuff like he was a jinchuriki and the fourth hokages son that his mother was killed so they could make it seem like the hokage loved him to make him

obedient and do what ever he says. "I thought Jiji loved me but since he doesn't I will run away" **"Kit can you hear me" **"Who are you" **"I am the great Kyubii no yoko and I am going to help you escape and I will train you In your ancestors ways since I can sense you have their blood along with the Arkadians blood" **"Thanks Kyu-chan" Kyubbi blushed in its cage and

asked **"How did you know I was a girl" **"I didn't I guessed and I was right" **"Kit we are going to get along just great now your dad was the fourth and he sealed all his knowledge in this seal along with weapons that his side of your bloodline used and I have a summoning contract with all of the summons in it except the dragons since they do not want a summoner yet **

**so sign it and then use my chakra to help you summon a ghost summon that will turn you invisible and help you escape the village" **"Okay Kyubi-chan" **"Naruto call me Kira that is my real name"** "Okay Kira-chan".

**End flash back**

Naruto signed the contract and used Kira's chakra and summoned a ghost that was feared in the ghost zone Pariah Dark the ghost king. **"Who dare summons me the most powerful ghost in the worlds" **"I did sir Kira-chan said you would help me escape so I can get stronger and raze this village when I can get stronger" **"Very well but I will be your main summon contract from the master contract because my kind has not ever had a summoner do we have a deal oh and my name is Pariah Dark the Ghost king" **In the background lightning flashed after he said his name. "Yes we have a deal Pariah-san". **"Grab on kid" **Naruto grabbed onto the ghost kings cloak and they disappeared and reappeared just outside the border to wave.

Walking down the road a man who looked to be late twenties was walking down the road.

"Wonder why the sword has me coming down this way and why it is reacting like it is but might as well follow where it wants me to go". all of a sudden a young boy about a year older than the mans son appeared with a giant ghost carrying him and the sword he was carrying on his back flew at the young boy landing in his hands glowing a brilliant golden color before they all vanished into thin air not to be seen for 5 years.

**Ra's palace**

"**It seems the sword of heaven's light has chosen its master they should be here soon"**

"**Yes we will have to show this person how to use it and its 3 forms and its master form also"**

"**This person it has picked has 4 different warrior races he comes from 2 of which are from the egyption lineage he has the Magi and Arkadian blood running through his veins and it seems he is related to Mathayus the scorpion king the other 2 are from a dragon warrior and a Spartan. All powerful races of human and he is the oen the sword picked I can see some of this young mans future He will be with the reincarnation of Cassandra Mathayus wife her name is Karai he will also be with a young girl by the name of Haku the others are clouded in mystery they will reveal themselves in time anyway they are at the gates let us greet them my brothers"**

"**Hai" the 2 brothers said**

**At the gates to ras palace**

"Where are we" said young Naruto when all of a sudden he saw Pariah bowing down to 3 very strong looking people.

"**Hello my child I am Ra leader of the Egyptian gods and these are my 2 brothers Anubis and Osiris the first is your Ansestor by mating with a human female and giving her giving birth to your 200 times great grandfather Mathayus the scorpion king who married a woman under my family by the name of Cassandra who had some children and then came your father **

**who married your mother who came from the family tree of Osiris. Now what we have to tell you is that you have been chosen to wield a very powerful sword blessed by all three of us and you will be the leader of the seven swordsman of the mist but they won't be mist shinobi for long for you are to start a new village in a hidden area near Kaze no kuni it is under an illusion so no one can enter it until we chose our champion to start the new village it's name is the hidden myth village since you will have all sorts of mythical creatures at **

**your command anyway for the next 8 years you will be trained in how to use Heavens light and its 3 forms an final form we will train you so no one can stand in your way accept us and the other kamis anyway let get to it.**

**Year one**

Ra, Anubis, Osiris and rignorack were teaching naruto about Chakra and its many uses and how to weild his weapons first form Naruto had gotten everything they said and they had also unlocked all his bloodlines so he could access them

**Year two**

Rignorack set Naruto up with his friends Daghter Ophelia and they played like most 7 year olds do Naruto running around screaming that he got touched by a girl and now has cuddies while Ophelia chased him trying to touch him again they also trained together and learned how to harness their chakra and also learned about how to properly handle and throw weapons.

**Year three**

Naruto and Ophelia even though being young had actually started developing feelings for each other and gave each other their first kiss they also learned how to use swords and began physical training hell

**Year 4**

Naruto met a wandering Ninja clan who were looking for a place to camp for the night they taught him how to use seals and wire, and dual swords

**Year 5**

Naruto and Ophelia were now sleeping in the same room in separate beds Ra thought this would help them develop feelings faster than they already were cause he knew that they were destined to be together they also started using jutsu and advance chakra control

**Year 6**

Naruto summoned Pariah Dark and started learning all he could about them and found out that they had something similar to Sage mode it was called half breed mode but it was permanent unlike sage mode he could stay in it as long as possible and turn it off if he wanted to

**Year 7**

Naruto was sent to a continent to find his own partner dragon he was told that his partner would be the one that tried to kill him so he traveled through the area an found a black dragon that looked like a ghost with red eyes and blue fire like smoke all around it and it flew after him trying to eat him after awhile of running another dragon with three head blue

eyes and white skin joined the other dragon in chasing Naruto. Naruto finally turned around and put his hands outwords speaking in a long dead language after words gylphs appeared on his hands he jumped into the air and stamped his left hand on the red eyed zombie dragon and his right hand on the blue eyes ultimate dragon. When he got back to his new home for the past 7 years Ra Anubis Osiris Rignorack and Ophelia all dropped their jaws at seeing Naruto with 2 of the most powerful dragons on the Island they sent him to.

**Year 8**

Naruto learned how to use the first second and third forms of his sword and was still working on his Kami form of his sword it was still locked to him and he could not use it he was frustrated but Ra had told him it would unlock when it deemed him worthy.

So now here he stood at the age of 13 ready to head to wave and pick up the bloodline users and the rest of the 7 swordsman that were alive and then pick some new ones to take the ones that died places his first person he wanted Kisame the monster of the mist and Zabuza the demon of the mist he need them at any cost to get the others since they were first and second in command respectively.

Naruto was on his way to the refuggee camp where he would meet the bloodline users of Kiri and there jinchuriki the Sanbi's container Yagura from what Ra had told him he was ready to tell them that they could move with him to his new village but on the way he was met by the very people he wanted for his swordsman army Kisame and Zabuza who also had a girl about the

same age as him maybe a bit younger with him when they saw he had the sword and it was actually glowing meaning he was the chosen one the sword picked out they bowed to him saying

that they would help him till their dying breathes Narutro nodded and told them to take him to the refugee camp so that he could ask if they wanted to join his newly founded village and not live in fear of the mizukage who was an uchiha by the name of Maddara who was the first uchiha who had somehow lived after being blown to hell by the first hokage not that naruto cared

about that village anymore because of what happened but they agreed to come with him since they to knew the sword had chosen its master and they left to go to the village when they got there Naruto sent Zabuza and Kisame to get Raiga and the other swordsman that were still alive to come to the village he also looked at all the people that came with him they numbered

around 3400 people with 12 bloodline clans and others that were for the bloodlines.

Naruto new this was going to be a great start to the army he was to build to take down the darkness looming over the horizon

**End chapter**

**If anyone works at deviant art and would be okay with drawing what his swords forms and his outfit and kage robes for later chapters looks like please pm me so I can give the details on what they look like.**

**Oh and review and read thanks ja till next time**


	2. getting up and running and other stuff

**Hey guys scorpionking12 here with another chapter for kami swordsman of the mist**

**But before we start the chap here is a list of the girls already in the harem that will be happening**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Fem. Kyubi**

**Fem. Haku**

**Mei Terumi**

**Yugito**

**Raven from teen titans**

**Karai from ninja turtles**

**Ophelia from brutal legend**

**Danni phantom female danny clone from the show**

**Rogue x-men**

**Kathrine kitty pryde shadow kat from x-men**

**x-23 laura logan x-men**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Jean grey x-men**

**Ember danny phantom**

**Deserei danny phantom**

**Jazz danny phantom sister**

**Shion**

**Ino**

**Rukia bleach**

**Felicia Hardy black Kat Spiderman**

**Now tell me if there is a girl you want added since this is a massive harem**

**As long as she is not tsunade, Hanabi, anyone way younger than him Hanabi moegi all that no milfs meaning no tsunami or tsume and most importantly no sakura or ami or any other fan girl of sasuke accept ino who changes later on**

**Now on with chap 2**

It has been 3 weeks since naruto sent Kisame and zabuza out to get the remaining 7 or their chosen successor and their families the first they got was Raiga and his adopted daughter Ranmaru, Ao, Auron, Kenshin himura, and Zero they are the 7 swordsman who have been waiting for the 8th and master of their group now Kenshin and Zero had to take their predecessors places cause they died while fighting in the bloodline civil war.

Zero is a man wearing red armor and wielding a beam sword called the Z-saber he has long blond hair and green eyes he uses a cannon arm that shoots beams out of his hand.

Kenshin Himura is a man who was once known as the man slayer then a wandering samurai then back to manslayer he took his masters place after his master was killed in the bloodline war since he had a bloodline called thousand slash it allowed him to do one thousand slashes a second and he could do this continuously for 5 hours thats a lot of cuts.

Kenshin has a bloodline called slayer he tried to supress it but became a slayer once again but not as blood thirsty he has a technique called death gaze that paralyzes any who look into his eyes.

Naruto was sitting in the Hidden myth Kage Tower making up the village charter and rules and regulations with a little help from Zabuza and Mei Terumi who were the ones teaching him how to be a kage they were the same as every other village accept one new rule the kage of myth gets to do missions as well.

Naruto had this thought in his head after thinking of how the village abused him. "Just wait Konoha my village will crush you at the chunin exams in 3 years time you will regret the day you decided to try and make me a weapon by making me feel loved when you were really just trying to get my loyalty". **"Damn Straight"** both Ra and Anubis said at the same time.

Naruto was in the Kage office learning how politics work with Mei Terumi and Zabuza Momochi teaching him what he needed to know about politics and the like. Naruto had also gotten with the clans from Kiri who migrated here and found out that they each had a bloodline like the soul reaper clan the phantom clan the were animal clan and some others that will be

named in another chapter. Naruto had taken a great amount of time trying to unlock his swords master form He had been practicing with the sword day and night to try and unlock it so far he had only gotten half way or so he thought to unlocking it.

Naruto had changed his look and everything else about him and found out a couple more surprises about his heritage like he was related to the three most powerful saiyans in the world he also found out that he was related to a very famous assassin by the name of Altair.

he looked like a smaller version of Brolly Goku and Vegeta combined with Brolly like body ripped like a brick shit house or tank however you want to

say it style goku attitude when serious and vegetas hair with a little spiky everywhere okay so the clothing from the new village he makes

or founds his pants are black with serated blade like points coming out every two inches or so his top half is bare and has jagged

lightning like tattoos going down his body that are red think kratos from god of war 1 2 and 3 his eyes have changed from blue to teal like

a super sayien cause that is part of his heritage he has a red aura around him instead of the normal gold or blue he has a tattoo of an

anubis warrior from the mummy 2 on his chest and his weapons first form is its first form called heavens light it is a naginata that is

completly white and gold it has the symbol of ra on it which I think is a bird head not sure but then their is the second form a sword that

looks like a saw that is totally red with red like venom dripping from it bloody saw is its name the third form is a zanbatou called deaths

door it looks like a Dark blue sword with a black scorpion on it and the hilt and guard look like a scorpions tail the final form which

does not have a name yet looks like a shimitar with an ankh on it that is black also it has the symbol for Osiris on it and finally the

kage robes of the new village are golden in color and have the symbol for Egypt on them and also on the back has a dragon chasing a tiger

chasing a ghost by the name of pariah dark all in all he looked like a bad ass.

Naruto was in his home when his girlfriend Ophelia came in and asked "Naruto-kun can I sleep in your bed tonight I just want to be held by you and I think we are old enough and ready to take our relationship as far as sleeping in the same bed with our Pajamas on"

"Sure you can Ophelia-chan I would be honored if you would like to sleep in the same bed just be warned that the other girls that live here and are my other girlfriends might get a tad jealous most notably Karai-chan and Haku-chan".

"I understand the risk Naruto-kun but I don't care". Ophelia then leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek (and don't get any perverted ideas they are only 13 for crying out loud)

Naruto and Ophelia did not notice the 2 pairs of eyes watching them from the doorway but when they woke up they would find that Karai and Haku had climbed into bed with them and snuggled into Naruto.

year 1 of living in the village of myths

Naruto had come up with some really good plans for the ninja program to make his ninja more professional 1 such thing the academy students had to do before graduation was kill someone that was either a low ranked missing nin like a genin or a bandit. Naruto had also created his own unique anbu units named after several different mythical creatures like anbu

squad dragon who specialized in demolition and teamwork was really good they each complimented the others skills and here is the kick just one team of 2 from dragon squad could take down an army of 2000 bandits with 1 technique combination and 500 shinobi. then there was the gorgon squad an all female anbu squad that specialized in seduction and assassination

of said seduced target the funny thing is they never even had to fuck the target cause of a potion that petrified the target before he or in some rare occasions she would be able to try and have sex with the anbu in question. the potion was a drug Naruto had created with the help of his ghost summons who learned how to create this to catch renegade ghosts basically the

equivalent of a ghosts missing nin. then there was the Tengu squad who were the new 7 swordsman and then the sphinx squad who were very good at interrogations then the Scarab squad who were all a can that came from mist who were a lot like the Auburame clan in that they used bugs but not just any type they used an ancient Egyptian like bug called a scarab

and were good at assassinations and interrogation and also infiltration. he was thinking of others but had not made them yet.

Year 2

Naruto had been working on learning how to power up he had reached a whole new level of power after reaching the first level of his super saiyan form he was now level two and was already trying to reach level three he had learned that his ancestors had reached a level 5 but he also learned that he had to be careful trying to reach this level for if he was powering up

while mad or angry he would turn into level five chaos mode which would make him very evil and sadistic it would make Orochimaru look like a plush toy and he would stay evil until he ran out of power for the transformation or a loved one got close enough to touch him and remind him of said loved ones.

Year 3

It was finally the year Naruto had been waiting for and had sent a request via ghost summon the Box ghost (sorry just could not resist using him he is funny as hell in the cartoon) to the Sandaime stating that he would be sending 2 teams to the exams and would be attending the finals if a team or both made it. the ghost came back saying he could send his team but

what pissed Naruto off was after saying he could come the Sandaime wrote but I doubt your village will amount to anything in these exams we have never heard of you and so that must mean you are new or you suck I personally think it is the latter.

Naruto got his teams ready and they all went to the exams and no one new except the the village of myths that a shit storm was looming over the horizen and it had a target destroy the leaf village and get his spies in the village to stay alive and come to his village

**Alright guys tell me what you think and also if who you want in the harem that is not stated above since they are already in just no tsume tunami tsunade no milfs or old woman meaning like over 21 years old which will be the default age for kurenai hana anko and all the other younger girls and defiantly no sakura**

**anyway read reveiw and also if anyone can draw I could use your help if someone would not mind drawing how naruto looks as stated above in this chap and his weapons looks please pm me ja ne for now**


	3. getting ready for the exams and a lemon

**Hey guys its me Scorpionking12 and this is a new chap of Kami Swordsman**

**I would like to send some shout outs**

**Kaiba1288 since he drew the pic of what Naruto looks like on my profile page **

**Darkvizardking69 for saying I have some good ideas and for some inspiration he gave me**

**Seimika for some ideas he gave me**

**Animefanbren since he has reviewed every chap I have written so far on several stories.**

**And finally God of all for also reviewing my stories**

**Also I added stuff to chap 2 by giving a description of zero and Kenshin**

**Now on with the show**

Naruto was dressed in his usual garb with the addition of the hidden myth kage robes he and his 2 teams of genin and the jonin senseis were on their way to the hidden leaf village for the

chunin exams. the sensei for the 1st team was Zero his team consisted of Yang from the shin megami tensei clan he was a little tall for his age of 13 at 6 foot and 2 inches he also had brown

hair and blue eyes he wore a red chinese type shirt with a golden dragon coiling around it and black pants with steel greaves and arm guards.

the second student was a female by the name of Borg he was from the Scarab clan. He wore black sleeveless shirt with a bunch of blue and red scarabs crawling up the shirt he wore sun glasses like the Auburame clan and his pants were black with fire licking the bottom of them his hair was dark black with blue highlights and fingerless gloves if you looked close enough

you could see tiny red and blue egg shaped things in his pants pockets if you knew his clan then you would know these were special eggs that held a very powerful bug that was part of the scarab family called a millennium bug.

and last but not least on the team was Goliath Gargoyle of the Gargoyle clan he and his clan had the ability to take on gargoyle forms as well as hybrid forms he stood at 5'9 and had dark skin he also had tribal tattoos all over his body and wore a loin cloth with shinobi shorts under them he wore no shirt and had a pendant that looked like a draconian figure hi hair was blacker than night and he had black pupiless eyes like the rest of his clan

the second team was a clan based team they were all part of the Tamer clan first was jin tamer he looks like jin kazama only instead of devil gene form look at his human form and instead of white think red pants.

the second was a girl named Jillian she looks like Taki from soulcalibur just use the full body suit in Gold and instead of brown hair red hair.

the last was stinger he was a little different than the rest of his clan since he liked to tame things that had well stingers and pinchers he looked like Jin only his hair was white and his pants were Neon green.

the sensei for this team was their older cousin Jason he is older by 5 years and looks like gannon from ocarina of time only without the big nose and the cloak being black and gold with silver lining it and also black hair.

"Zero I want you to keep in contact with the other seven so that I can be informed of their status until the finals of the exams I also want you to steal something for me that is rightfully mine it is the forbidden scroll and also put the seals I am going to give you around the namikaze mansion as well as my mothers old apartment so that they may be transported to the village do you understand your mission".

"Yes Mythikage-sama" "How many times must I tell you I hate formalities only other villages have to call me that my own does not".

"Hai Naruto I will remember this should I tell Lady Ophelia and the others to be ready to help in the invasion when the time comes or will you do that yourself"

"I will do that myself plus I have a few more girls to see in the village as well as families to prepare for departure to our village after the invasion".

After talking they all walked in silence for awhile until a cry of summoning jutsu was heard from Naruto who had summoned nine velociraptors to carry them the rest of the way to Konoha since they still had a while to go.

Meanwhile in a galaxy far far away a man dressed like a black robotic person said "I sense that a village is about to be destroyed". said Darth vader with his soon to be revealed son luke skywalker nodding his head then they resumed their lightsaber battle both thinking about the poor bastards that would fall within a little over a month.

"I will destroy the village that scorned me and make them suffer in the most painful way possible".

1 week later.

It has been 1 week since they departed from the myth village and were in a hotel called the golden leaf that had their rooms registered for them but their was a surprise in Naruto's room his first friend he ever made Tenten no last name he met her in the orphanage and when he opened his hotel room door to his surprise Tenten was standing in his room with a ribbon

wrapped around her private areas she saw Naruto and squealed even though they were 4 at the time they met they had connected via soul bond so when he left she knew why but was still devistaed and after finding out that he wanted her as a spy in the village that treated him badly gladly accepted and when she was told he was coming back via alien baby lugia summon she started getting ready for when she would tell him she loved him this is how she would do it.

Slight lemon

"Naruto come and unwrap your sexy present I can't wait any longer I need you to stick your beef into my taco I am so horny I can't stand it". Tenten was practically moaning at the idea of Naruto fucking her brains out.

"Are you sure Tenten if we do this there is no going back and regaining your virginity at all so are you absolutly sure".

"Yes dammit stick your dick in my pussy and fuck me rotten I want you to fuck me until I pass out from pleasure and then wake me up and do it again".

Naruto did not need to be told twice and walked over to Tenten and ripped the ribbon off and started kissing her roughly on the lips while fondling her tits he then kissed along her jaw line and then back to her lips all the while Tenten was moaning like a whore.

Naruto than started to kiss down her throat and past the valley that was her breasts while going to her stomach and dipping his tongue into her naval than back up to suck on her left tit while pinching the right nipple naruto decided to torture her alittle so he bit down on her left nipple and pulled it with his teeth getting a loud moan from her.

Tenten after having enough of being teased pushed Naruto onto the bed and took his clothes off slowly yet fast since his clothes were very expensive after taking his shirt and pants off she notced a huge bulge in his boxers she took them off and got slapped in the face with Naruto's 10 inch dick. "Is that supposed to fit inside me" thought Tenten as she marvled at the size and started stroking it after stroking for about a minute she put her mouth on the tip and started to swirl her tongue around it while stroking the bottom and fondling his balls after 4

minutes he said "Tenten I am going to cum pull your mouth off". Tenten didn't listen and he let loose so much cum that she could only swallow the first 2 mouthfuls before it started dripping out of her mouth and onto her tits and around her mouth she let Naruto's dick go with a loud pop sound and started to rub the cum into her skin making it shine.

"Tenten that is enough for tonight maybe after you finish the second exam I will give you what you want but the author wants to stop writing now so we need to goto bed"

"Okay Naruto-kun I might not like you fucking me right now but the Author-teme does need to get some sleep I guess."

**alright guys what do you think read and reveiw the more reviews I get the more I am compelled to write until next time ja ne**


	4. stuff happens

**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here with a new chapter for Kami swordsman this chapter will focus on Naruto the Mythikage getting ready for his invasion by taking out key people that would help orochimaru get his prize yes naruto knows he also will be talking to his spies and getting them ready for the move after Konoha is taken down.**

Naruto woke up to a very pleasant feeling looking down he saw Tenten sucking his Cock to get his seed in her mouth she was bobbing her head up and down and Naruto grunted and released her prize. "Not that that was not a nice way to wake up but why did you do it when you could have had the whole meal huh?"

Tenten blushed at what he was meaning he was saying she could have fucked him and he would not mind. "As much as I would love to let you slam that big Seal club into me I do have a team meeting this morning and the exams start in less than 2 days so I need to be able to walk but I will take a rain check on that okay". She kissed him and went to the shower to get cleaned up before leaving and meeting her team.

Naruto took his shower than got in his usual clothes and kage robes and left the hotel and went to talk with the clans that were his spies and his spies that had no clans so he had all the clans that were spies meet him in his room at the hotel and put privacy seals all over so no one could hear and a vision sound disrupter so Sarutobi could not use that blasted crystal ball of his he had actually sensed that bastard spying on him it was a good thing he had his robes on and his mask other wise the old fool would have found out who he was and would have started something that would not end well for anyone at the moment including himself.

"I have called you all here to tell you that we will be taking out key people that would have helped with Orochimarus plans one being his right hand man Kabuto or what we call him Orochimaru's dick Sheath since he is no doubt his fuck buddy. Now I have had the Yamanaka's make a treaty with the village and they have agreed to let me use some of their mind walkers from the clan in my village to weed out spies and they found forty from Sound 50 from leaf 13 from Suna 2 from Lightning and they even found some spies for Akatsuki in the village they were all disposed of by methods that would make th children here sick so I won't explain them I will just say they had painful deaths" "Now I would like to thank you all for helping me with this and also I would like to give you all a permanent home in the myth village when this is all done."

After all that he had his teams enter the exams they had already passed the first and the second was about to start.

"YOU maggots will need to keep yourselves and your teammates alive cause if one of you dies you can't go to the tower and get to the next stage so don't die."

Naruto had sent the Senseis of both teams to tell them that they were to take out team seven and the sound team so Sasuke would not be a problem later he ordered them to kill him and the sound team as well.

"So which team do you think will make it to their kill first Mythikage-kun" said the one and only sexy Mitirashi Anko.

"I have no clue since both my teams are quite skilled but I would not be surprised if by the end of this whole thing the Tamer squad will have used their millennium bug eggs which if I have read up on them correctly are quite dangerous and have to be tamed before they reach a day old or they go on a rampage and destroy everything in sight but since they have seals on the eggs that keep them from hatching until they want them too than its ok".

The first team to arive was the tamer team and in the scrolls they had gotten they found jutsu scrolls and one scroll labled Sharingan they were ordered to take Sasuke's Sharingan and give it to their Kage so he could have the pleasure of destroying them for Ra and Anubis and Osiris since they all wanted them gone they stole and did not even have to work at using it they just had to use that blasted eye and bam they knew how to use the jutsu.

it was now the fifth day and the prelims were almost over it was now Dosu vs. Stinger from the tamer clan and they had already been fighting for about a minute when stinger whistled and a swarm of Millennium bugs came out of the sleeves and pockets of his coat and started spitting acid and it hit Dosu and he screamed since the acid not only burned but paralyzed him and he was eaten by the bugs skin blood bones and organs all gone in a matter of seconds of them landing on him. The genin and most everybody else were looking green and in some cases throwing up their lunch.

they drew for the fights in a month and left but not before the myth ninjas hit their oponents for next month with KI that scared the shit out of them.

Ino was on her way to see the Mythikage since her father said he wanted her to meet him so she was on her way and when she got to the room he was supposed to be staying in she heard moaning and grunts. Being the Curious girl she is she quietly opened door and looked inside and her jaw dropped inside who she assumed was the Mythikage was Fucking Tenten if she remembered correctly brains out and Tenten was loving it Ino actually was getting turned on by this she actually started to think of why she liked Sasuke when he gave the cold shoulder to everyone and never even was grateful for all the jutsu people gave him just for being an Uchiha she sees now why her father despised them.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss" "Ino" "ahh YOur the one Inoichi wanted me to meet and see if you wanted to be put in the marriage program that my village is putting me through to start my clan".

Ino was speechless her dad wanted her to marry this HOT guy who only looked about a year older than her and to top it off he had to have many wives this was both good and bad for her since she wanted friends and sisters but this was not how she imagined it would go to get sisters but the good thing is he was HOT and He said he would love all his wives equally none more than the other any other guy would have just said they loved her and than left after a quick fuck and she knew this cause it happened to her mom before she met her dad.

"I will marry you but I want to be able to have a garden of my own in the village please".

"Of course you can I would not deny you that infact you can have a huge garden"

"thank you" and with that she left and Naruto and Tenten went back to screwing like wild animals in heat.

**Well guys new chap is ready read it and ****review**


End file.
